1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to electronic devices and, more particularly, to an electronic device with a detachable keyboard.
2. Description of Related Art
Notebook computers have become popular alternatives to desktop computers because of their portability. A typical notebook computer includes a display body and a main body. The display body is rotatably attached to the main body so that the display body can be opened and closed relative to the main body. The main body has a housing, a keyboard module, and a circuit board. The circuit board is disposed in the housing. The keyboard module is generally fixed to the housing.
However, if the keyboard of the typical notebook computer malfunctions and needs to be repaired or replaced, disassembling and removing the keyboard module from the housing is difficult because the keyboard module is fixed to the housing. In addition, the circuit board and electrical components may be damaged.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.